Our Time Is Running Out
by XIllyriaX
Summary: [Twoshot] “Don’t you wish we had more time together?” Ginny asked.


**A/N: This was only meant to be a one-shot but I decided to split it into two. So I'm working on the second chapter now. This story hit me while listening to my favourite band MUSE hence the name of the fic! which is one of my favourite songs. Here it is anyway please enjoy it. Please review. I'll add one more thing. Please read it all this chapter is a bit boring but the next one is the main part of the story so hang in there!**

**Disclaimer: Meesa Ilyria and meesa no own any of the characters...Or Jar jar binks either sob sob!**

**

* * *

**

**Our Time Is Running Out**

**By Illyria**

"Don't you wish we had more time together?" Ginny asked nestled warmly in Harry's arms, beside the fire in the common room.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied sleepily.

"Well what I mean is don't you, Harry Potter, wish that you had realised a few years ago that you were madly in love with me and given up on that Chan yolk." Ginny replied quite irked.

"Thanks a bunch, for bringing up the painful memories of Cho and Cedric slobbering over eachother which plagued my dreams for years" Harry said dramatically.

"Hey! Remember me the actual girlfriend; I should be the one plaguing your dreams" Ginny barked back.

"I'm sorry could we take a moment I'm a bit busy thinking of Cho's flowing locks." Harry smirked.

"That's it mister no goodnight kisses for you." Ginny teased.

"Oh Ginny my goddess please don't deprive me." Harry pouted.

"Harry my dear pouting doesn't work on girls we are too good at it and know how to use it!" Ginny smiled.

"You evil, evil woman why do you torture me? You will be the death of me." Harry yawned almost asleep.

"Well that's how you like it." Ginny replied coyly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Gin" Harry replied. They both started to dose off into a deep warm sleep.

What seemed like minutes later Harry woke finding himself in his dorm. He assumed he must have woken earlier and retired to bed obviously too tired to remember. He looked out the window searching for any sign of morning on the horizon. He was glad to find a twinkling night sky. He turned over and curled into a ball like a little kitten. He realised his glasses were still on, he took them off placing them carefully on the bedside locker, something fell to the floor. He fumbled around drowsily in search of the fallen item. He found something, he came across something and scooped it up, hoping it wasn't icky this was a boys dormitory after all. He felt it trying to figure out what it was, it was very dark and impossible to see he fiddled around with the object for a moment not having the slightest clue what it was he stuffed it in his pocket and fell back into a sound sleep.

He woke up feeling fresh and rejuvenated. He stretched, uncurling his spine. It was only then he realised he was not alone in the bed. He turned quickly, still not having his glasses on, to see a tall, short red headed person lying beside him.

"Ron?" he asked confused.

The blurry figure spun quickly. "Harry?" a familiar voice questioned sounding quite flummoxed. To Harry's shock and horror it wasn't Ron's.

"Eh, Harry you're a deadly guy and all but this is a bit sudden don't you think? No dinner and a movie?" Fred joked.

"Is that Fred or George, I seem to be having a slight case of glasses-less-ness?" Harry asked squinting.

"Oh let me help you there. Glasses-less-ness say that three times fast." Fred said whipping out his wand conjuring Harry a pair of new glasses.

"Thanks Fred. Oh yeah, one more thing, what in the name of all that is holy are you doing in my bed?" Harry quizzed.

"Your bed. Excuse me Mr. Potter but I think you shall find, on closer inspection, that this is my bed." Fred replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to detention I have froggy Umbridge first this morning…the big bitch." Fred spat angrily.

"Umbridge, she's the reason you guys lea… did you say you have Umbridge first this morning?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Oh the joys of weekends. I have four detentions this weekend it's actually an improvement. Ok, I trust you don't tell anyone this; Mum would skin us alive and feed us to a Basilisk. George and I plan to leave and set up our own business that Umbridge is too much the slimy malicious spineless toad. Anyway catch you later Harry." As quick as a flash Fred was dressed and out the door with no explanation as to why he was there. This was definitely a weird prank on his part.

Harry got out of the bed groggily he headed towards his trunk. It wasn't there. Fred must have taken it. Luckily he fell asleep in his clothes last night so he didn't have to traipse around the castle in his pyjamas or stay in the dorm all day. He "borrowed" a towel from a nearby trunk. Seamus's probably and had a quick shower. He felt a bit scruffy wearing the same pair of underwear two days in a row. Definitely not hygiene at it's finest. He exited the Gryffindor tower and headed for breakfast.

He spotted his favourite little red-head, apple of his eye, darling, Ms. Weasley. He snuck up behind her and slid his arm around her waist.

"Good morning Gin" he whispered in her ear lovingly.

Ginny jumped out of her skin and she turned a deep shade of crimson the second she recognised the deep sexy voice of none other then Harry Potter.

"Ha…Ha…Harry?" she stuttered quietly. "Em…wh…what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

He ignored the question. "I just had the weirdest run in with Fred. What is he doing here? I think he stole my trunk." Harry informed the still blushing Ginny.

"I suppose he's em…taking classes." Ginny smiled.

Harry laughed "Or maybe he's giving seminars on how to run your own joke shop?" Harry laughed again. "It doesn't really matter as long as I get my trunk back."

"So do you want to get breakfast? Or we could get a picnic basket from the kitchens and take it down to our spot." He smiled. Ginny seized up. "Our spot? We have a spot?" Ginny asked puzzled. She was well aware of Harry's hand resting on her hip.

"Yeah. Under the tree by the lake you love it there." Harry replied.

"Oooh yeah. I forgot that sounds good. Good food, good company." Ginny decided to take advantage of Harry in his crazy state.

"Ok I'll get the food." Harry said turning to face Ginny. Ginny lost all control of her bodily functions, her knees were shaking and she was glad she hadn't drank anything this morning because she was quite sure she would have went to the toilet on her self. Harry was edging closer to her face by the millisecond. Just as he was at her lips Ginny yelled quickly "Blankets". She ripped herself out of Harry's embrace and tore off it the other direction. She shouted back. "Meet you there."

Harry stared after her. "Women." He whispered under his breath shaking his head.

It was a glorious day outside. Ginny was gasping for breath as she ha run all the way from the Gryffindor tower as she didn't want to keep Harry waiting. She could see him up ahead. Why did he have to be so adorable? His messy black hair, his almost glowing green eyes that made her melt into a gooey mess. Not to mention his buff body which Ginny often dreamed of touching. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck she shook it off and approached Harry.

"There you are." He said taking the blankets off her and spreading them out and placing the food out. They both ate it ravenously as they had missed breakfast. Soon they were lying back patting their stomachs contently. Ginny sat up.

"Harry you're acting strangely. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" she chirped meekly.

"What no actually I woke up on Fred's side of the bed. Don't ask." Harry replied

Ginny smiled. "Well I'd better go, I have an essay due Monday." Ginny sighed.

"Please Gin, just do it tomorrow, nothing to do on Sundays anyways." Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I really should do it. The mystical properties of phoenix feather and its uses as a potion ingredient. What a great way to spend my weekend off." Ginny droned.

"Oh, how lovely." Harry said sarcastically.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled herself off the ground. Harry dragged her down she was now lying on top of him, her heart beating wildly. She wasn't going to chicken out this time. He lifted up his neck up slightly and caught Ginny's lips with her own he kissed her passionately. Ginny's senses were tingling. This had to be a dream. All of a sudden she found her hands running through his unruly hair. It felt amazing. Her lungs were screaming for air but there was no way she was going to pull away. Who needs air anyway? All she needed at that moment was Harry. Harry soon pulled away as air became an issue for him too. "Wow" Ginny panted. Harry just smiled and winked impishly. Her insides were still on fire.

"Em Harry what was that for?" Ginny asked airily still away with the Cornish pixies.

"Just a goodbye kiss. Enjoy writing the essay." He smiled wickedly.

"Oh…yeah…essay. Bye Harry." She stood up and floated back to the castle there was no way she would be able to concentrate now.

Harry watched her walk back to the castle he was rudely interrupted by something…himself, Hermione and Ron were walking across the grounds. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, put the glasses back on, blinked a few times, same conclusion, yep there he was with his best friends. Sure this was a school of witchcraft and wizardry but this wasn't normal. He decided to go straight to Dumbledore safest option, keeping out of sight of himself. A quick run and a "sherbet lemon" password later Harry was standing in front of Dumbledore.

"Why, good afternoon Harry. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Well…you owe it to me in a way. Professor I just saw myself on the grounds. I was thinking it could be a poly-juice potion." Harry gave his theory.

"Well it could be Harry but I'd be aware if such a powerful potion was being brewed on school grounds." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh" Harry gulped and avoided Dumbledore's eyes as he had once brewed a poly-juice potion.

"Harry, are you in possession of a time turner?" he asked softly.

"Me? No sir." Harry answered.

"What year are you in Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"My 6th sir you know that." Harry answered again.

"A-Ha! The you, you saw is presently in his 5th." Dumbledore informed.

"Sir. I don't have a time turner." Harry insisted.

"Think back Harry. Anything strange happened?" Dumbledore inquired.

"NO! I woke up this morning in Fred's bed! Sir I can't stay in hiding for the next year waiting for life to catch up with my time." Harry yelled impatiently.

"Harry calm down. Think back." Dumbledore soothed.

"Wait! Wait! Something is coming. Work brain, work…Last night I was falling asleep and I took off my glasses put them on the lock and something fell off. I picked it up and fiddled with it." Harry exclaimed.

"Where did you leave it Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know, somewhere in the bed?" Harry sighed patting his pockets a stroke of luck! There was something bumpy in the pocket. He pulled out the time-turner smiling.

"Good Harry. This is easily fixed. Your lucky, now you, didn't see you you. That would have been disastrous." Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry sighed at the confusion of Dumbledore's last sentence. Dumbledore took out his wand and gave the time-turner a quick tap.

"I simply reversed the properties instead of taking you back it will bring you forward." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you professor" Harry replied gratefully.

"No problem Harry. You know what to do. Six clicks will do it." Dumbledore winked.

"Bye sir, see you later" said Harry putting the time-turner around his neck and turning it.

Time rushed by in a blur. He arrived at Dumbledore's office again a few minutes later.

It was dark and empty he left the time turner on the desk and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. He raced up the stairs and jumped into bed not bothering to change into his pyjamas. He put the blankets over his head and drifted off into a sound sleep.

* * *

A/N: Please review the next chapter will be worth all that pain please...(well I hope it will) reviews help I haven't had many reviews of late tear tear. Au revoir for now 


End file.
